Happy Trail
by Shitaki
Summary: Sasori's the teacher, Deidara's the student and a desk blowing up brings them together?  Romanceangst SasoDei Lemon


"Alright, everybody's essays are due tomorrow. If you don't turn it in on time don't turn it in at all. I hate waiting." With these final words from Sasori, the high school's most strict English teacher, the final bell of the day rang throughout the school halls. Sasori adjusted the glasses that were resting on his nose to a comfortable position as he made his way to the door where many students from his oversized class were exiting. He waved them all off. Every Prep, Goth, Emo, nerd and Raver would receive some sort of goodbye from the teacher.

Some students lingered at their desks, packing up their books and papers slowly. Some were what most would call emos, but most were the nerds or geeks. The one that stuck out the most was a long haired blonde though. He was what you would call a Punk and he was one of the most popular guys in school. Long blonde hair covered one eye, snake-bit piercings on his lip, eyeliner and three ear piercings on each ear. His name was Diedara and just by looking at him you could tell that he was half Japanese. He also had beautiful blue eyes and smooth, pale skin and his body was every girl's dream.

Deidara's book dropped to the ground when the bell rang and he quickly knelt down on the ground to pick it up. He put his book in his backpack and looked at the bottom of his desk intently and pushed something before getting up to walk to the door. One thing he would never understand was why Sasori always said goodbye to everybody at the end of class. It just didn't seem like something he would do if you didn't know him.

The blonde began walking to the door, backpack over one shoulder as he smiled. "See you tomorrow, Sasori." He said as he began to walk past his teacher. Once he made it out the door he sighed in relief and his smile turned into a smirk. That quickly faded though. The collar of his shirt was pulled back and slowly, he turned his head, hoping it was a kid looking for trouble and not who he thought it was. Of course, when he turned his head to see who it was he saw short red hair, young healthy skin and green eyes that were partially hidden behind brown glasses frames. Overall, a gorgeous face. Sure he was mot likely in trouble again, but he couldn't help, but admire the other. Yes, Deidara had just admitted in his mind that he was either gay or at least bisexual along with the fact that he thought his teacher was hot. Sasori was young too.

"Go turn it off." The redhead said to his student. His face was stern, but held something else as well. Some sort of gentleness that he only had towards the blonde. "And as I've said before, I am your teacher. Address me as a student should a teacher."

Deidara walked back into the room with Sasori. "Aw, come on, it was just a little—" His words were cut off by a huge bang that cause all, but himself and Sasori to scream. Deidara could feel the explosion blow his hair back and heard desk screech across the floor. A mischievous smile made its way across his face as he watched the explosion. Any students that had been there were now gone and Sasori groaned loudly.

The teacher slammed the door shut and glared at the back of Deidara's head. "You are cleaning that up, Deidara. I don't care how long it takes, it will look just like it did five minutes ago." The redhead ground through his teeth. There were scorch marks on his classroom floor now and he didn't want them there. He also didn't want broken desk pieces strewn across his room either, but it looked like he couldn't help it.

Deidara smiled and set his backpack down and went to the front of the classroom to get the broom and dustpan. He didn't tell Sasori, but he was glad that he had to stay after school only because he hated to return home to a drunk father. His mother was home too, but she could never do anything against that man. It made him angry, she never even tried to stop her husband from hitting or screaming. Deidara had multiple scars from the abuse he had endured. The palms of his hands were where some of the most noticeable scars were. When he was younger, about seven, he had come home five minutes late from school and his father made him put his hands on the edge of the hot woodstove, giving him scars that would never leave. He also had a huge scar on the left part of his chest. That one was from him asking for money to get a friend a birthday present. He had cried for hours upon hours after he had been pushed through the glass door. He'd been locked in his room after the door broke because, of course, it was his fault, not his father's.

The blonde began sweeping the remains of the desk up, his expression had turned sad, but he was in the place he was most free. School, the place almost everybody else hated.

Sasori went back to his desk, rubbing his forehead to try to massage the growing headache away. He sighed as he sat down and began sifting through papers he had to grade. Occasionally, he looked up to see Deidara lost in thought as he cleaned.

The blonde stopped and looked up, a curious look on his face. Sasori thought it was strange for somebody so deep in thought to look up to him and ask a random question. "Sasori, how old are you exactly?"

The redhead cocked his head slightly to one side in curiosity. Why had that been brought up? "Twenty-one, why?"

Deidara shrugged. "You just looked really young to be a teacher. That was the first thing that came to mind the first day of school." He began to sweep again, not really expecting a reply from the unsocial teacher.

"I graduated when I turned seventeen. Went straight to college afterward. Landed a job right after that." Sasori said, feeling strangely open to the blonde.

Deidara looked up again from what he was doing and spoke. "Is it fun? Being a teacher I mean." He asked, dumping the last of the desk pieces into the garbage can.

"Yes and no. I'd prefer if there was no paperwork, but that cannot be helped. I do enjoy teaching though." He said. He was about to say that he enjoyed getting to know the students, but he hardly talked to any of them.

The blonde nodded and walked back to the front of the classroom to put the broom and dustpan back. He took a chair from one of the desks near the front of the room and sat down in front of the redhead's desk. "So… Are you in a relationship?" Deidara honestly only wanted to know what his teacher's sexual preferences were. If the teacher was gay or even bisexual, Deidara wouldn't feel bad if he had a few sexual fantasies about the man here and there.

The question Deidara asked had caught Sasori off guard. Was he in a relationship? Why would a student ask his teacher that? He shook that thought from his mind. "No, I do not have a spouse at the moment. You may leave once you put the desks that are still in tact back where they belong." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation and where it seemed to be leading.

"Why aren't you in a relationship?" He asked as he completely ignored the implication for him to leave.

Sasori sighed again. Seriously, if things kept up like this, he would get grey hair at a very young age. Why was he even answering the questions? He usually told people to just go away or to mind their own business. Deidara seemed to be an exception. "I haven't yet found the one for me."

Deidara smiled, not losing all hope that Sasori would turn out gay. Sasori would make a very sexy gay man. Everybody would think the same thing even if he were straight. "So are you gay?" The blonde asked straight out, watching the other sputter slightly.

"Why does this even matter to you, Deidara?" He asked, a soft shade of red tinting his cheeks. He looked down, away from the blond and continued to correct papers.

Deidara crossed his arms over the back of the chair and leaned his chin on his arms. "Well, a guy that looks like you would at least have a girlfriend. You don't so my first assumption was that you are gay." Deidara shrugged again. To him it wasn't a big deal whether somebody was gay or straight. He was just stalling so he didn't have to go home.

"Since you're asking questions," He said, still correcting papers on his desk. "I have a few question of my own." He looked up, his face now the usual expressionless look. "Why do you insist on putting holes in your face?"

A smile made it's way onto the blonde's face. He loved all of his piercings. "It looks cool and it's different from what everybody else is doing." His smile grew and his teeth showed.

Sasori nodded again. "One more thing, why are you still here?"

"Don't wanna go home." He said, his smile still in place. "Plus, I ride the bus and it's long gone." He laughed at that.

The redhead thought for a second. He'd completely forgotten that Deidara had to take the bus home from school. "I suppose I'll have to take you home then?"

Deidara shrugged once again. "If you want. Otherwise I can just take the CT bus home."

Sasori stacked the papers on his desk neatly then put them in his briefcase without saying anything to his student. He made his way to the door and held it open. "Let's go." He said, telling the other that he would drive him.

The blonde got up, still smiling and walked out the classroom doors and waited for his teacher to lock the door and lead the way to the vehicle they would be riding in.

Without another word, Sasori walked down the hall to the entrance of the building and out the front door. A small ways into the parking lot he pushed a button on his keys, unlocking the car and causing it to beep once as it flashed its lights. He opened the front passenger door, waiting till his student was inside before he closed it. He walked around the car, throwing his briefcase into the back seat before sitting down and starting the car. Deidara immediately reached for the radio dial and turned it on, immediately finding that his teacher listened to instrumental music instead of the usual rock or rap. The blonde found that it fit Sasori's personality to listen to it. Of course, this didn't stop him from changing the channel to a classic rock channel.

"So teach., want to take me home with you?" He asked, not calling his teacher by his first name for once as he gave the older his famous 'puppy in the rain' look.

Sasori couldn't stop a small blush from forming on his cheeks. He looked out his window in a sad attempt to hide the redness. Was Deidara purposefully trying to put perverted images into his mind? If he was, it was working all too well. "Where's your house?" He asked, making sure he kept his voice even.

"Highway2, South for fifteen miles." Deidara said as he pointed left at the next turn. "You sure you don't want to take me to your place? We could have fun" This time he smiled when he said it, but still only received silence from his teacher.

The next fourteen and a half minutes were carried out in silence aside from Deidara continuously changing the radio station.

Sasori took a left off the highway and turned to Deidara. "Where to now?"

Reluctantly, the blonde pointed down a long gravel driveway then hugged his backpack to his chest. "You know, I really wouldn't mind going to your place…" He sunk down in his seat when his house came into view and he saw that his father was on the porch, beer in hand.

As Sasori drove up to the house he watched the man stand up. He didn't notice the beer that was in his hand, though. He assumed the man was just a worried parent. He'd have to explain things to the man.

"You should go before he gets you too." The blond said as he got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Sasori." The blonde turned and began to head for the door.

Sasori was about to pull out of the driveway, but snapped his head towards the blonde that had just gotten out of his car. Deidara had fallen to the ground, holding his cheek as the man that was on the porch stood above him, shouting obscenities at his child. The only thing Sasori could make out of the long slur of what he assumed to be cursing was, "faggot, useless piece of shit and queer." Things a good father would never even say to his child.

Deidara tried to get up and get to the front door, but he was hit back down again. He could already feel tears welling up in his eyes, some fell from his eyes as he kept holding his cheek. He looked back up, seeing his father's hand balled into a fist coming straight for his face and he quickly turned as if it was going to stop the fist from hitting him. He braced himself, squeezing his eyes closed tight and fisting his own hands to the ground. He waited, long moments past before he opened his eyes and turned towards his father.

His eyes widened when he turned towards his father. Sasori was there now, holding Deidara's father's arm back from hitting the blonde. His grip was tight on the man's arm, making the alcoholic wince. "Deidara, get back in the car." He said, warning the man to back off as well as being protective of Deidara only by using his tone of voice. Sasori looked down to the blonde who seemed to be staring up at him dumbfounded. "Deidara. In the car. Now." Finally, the blonde nodded and slowly stood up, holding his shoulder where his father had punched him.

Deidara went to his teacher's car, looking back every few seconds to make sure Sasori was okay. He seemed to be more than okay. The redhead had the other man against the wall. It looked like the blonde's father had tried to strike the man who was actually sticking up to him. A threat from Sasori and he was on his way back to the car. Deidara hid his face in his backpack that was on his legs and he suddenly felt completely revealed, weak and open. He heard the car door open then close after Sasori got in.

The car started and the redhead turned around in the driveway before making his way back to the highway silently. About four minutes into the drive down the highway Sasori looked to the blonde who had his face buried in his backpack. Deidara wasn't the type that you would find crying because of something small. Deidara was always the one to ignore drama unlike everybody else at school and Sasori, for some reason, hated seeing the blonde like this. It wasn't only because he knew that he was being abused, but he just felt torn to see Deidara trying so hard not to cry or show how weak he was at that moment.

Sasori reached over to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently in an attempt to comfort him. "Deidara," He started gently. "Do you want to come to my place?" The only reply he got from the blonde was a nod and the rest of the drive to Sasori's was silent.

The blonde kept hiding his face. He felt that if he looked up he would start to cry. Not being able to see anything but darkness was comforting and relaxing at the moment and if he would have let himself he would bet that he'd be asleep already. If not for the car stopping, Deidara was convinced he would have fallen asleep soon. He heard Sasori taking the keys out of the ignition then open and close his door after getting out. Deidara didn't move from his place in the car and he heard Sasori coming around the car then opening the passenger door. They were both silent yet again, neither of them knew what to do in a situation like this. Sasori's hate for waiting kicked in though.

Kneeling down beside Deidara, Sasori put a hand on his shoulder again. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, still unsure of what to do. He didn't get any sort of reply from the blonde, expecting that he was sleeping. He thought for a second about what to do and came up with two solutions to his problem. Leave Deidara here or carry him up to his bed. He chose the latter. Slowly and carefully he unbuckled the blonde from the car and picked him up bridal style in one go, the backpack falling to the floor in the car.

A small surprised squeal came from Deidara when he was suddenly in the air. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, holding on as if his life depended on it. The redhead looked at the other in surprise. "You're awake?" Deidara nodded, but didn't say anything to the one that was holding him. Sasori stood there for a second. "Are you going to walk or am I carrying you?" He asked plainly. Deidara only buried his face further into the other's neck. Sasori took this as a 'you're carrying me' response and kicked the car door shut and began walking to his front door. As he walked to his door, he couldn't help but notice the hot breath Deidara was breathing on to his neck. It gave him goose bumps.

When he reached the door he stopped, thinking for a moment before turning his head slightly towards Deidara's and whispered, "Hold on for a second." With that he took his left arm away from the blonde to reach into his pocket for his keys to unlock his door. He held Deidara up with only one arm under his legs, the blonde was holding onto him strongly enough not to fall to the ground. Once he had the door open, he entered and kicked the door closed behind himself before throwing his keys onto a counter then returning his arm to Deidara's back to support him again. He headed up the stairs to his room slowly, it was strange to be carrying a guy up to his room. It felt… kind of romantic. The next thing he did made things feel even more intimate, he pushed his bedroom door open with his back and made his way through the doorway, very careful not to hit any part of the blonde's body on the door or wall. He walked to his bed, setting the one in his arms down onto the soft mattress. When he tried to back away he noticed that Deidara was only going to let him get a few inches away from his own face. He frowned, but when he looked into the blonde's soft blue eyes he couldn't look away.

On the inside, Deidara was celebrating, on the outside, he was calm with slightly red cheeks. It didn't look like Sasori was paying attention to what the blonde was doing and he gently and slowly pulled his teacher down to him, their lips meeting lightly. Before Sasori could pull away, like Deidara knew he would, Deidara slipped his tongue out to lick once across the length of the other's thin, soft lips. He was surprised by just how good the other tasted. This all ended all too soon for Deidara, but he knew it would. Sasori grabbed hold of the blonde's wrists and pried the thing arms away from his neck so he could get away.

The older man stood up straight, looking down at Deidara almost pleadingly. "Deidara, I am your teacher." Just that sentence explained to Deidara what was on Sasori's mind. "Maybe you should go… take a shower or something." He said, turning away from the blonde and heading out of the bedroom to the stairs. "The towel on the counter is clean." He said before disappearing down the stairs.

Deidara sighed and sat up on the bed. Of course Sasori would reject him. He'd lose his job and never be allowed to teach again if anybody found out a student was even in his home. Sasori was already risking everything. A smile broke onto the blonde's lips as he shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open on purpose just to see what Sasori would do. He stripped down slowly, folding his uniform so he didn't look completely terrible when he went to school the next day. Covered with only his boxers, he looked into the mirror, examining his cheek and shoulder where his father had landed two hard hits. He rubbed his cheek lightly and sighed. He brought both hands up to his lips, taking the two lip rings out and setting them on the counter before looking back up. Only then did he notice that his eyeliner had been running. Some had rubbed off which meant Sasori had some black smudges on his white shirt. He smiled again before slipping his boxers off and stepping into the shower.

Sasori walked down the stairs and into his small kitchen. He looked into the refrigerator, looking for something to eat, but finding nothing. He sighed again and rubbed his chin which was beginning to become slightly prickly. Not having anything ready to eat was getting old. He leaned on the door, swinging it back and forth before closing it. Something caught his eye and he looked at his shoulder, frowning when he saw the small black streaks that seemed to be eyeliner from the blonde's eyes. Sasori began unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off and heading back up the stairs when he heard the water start. His thoughts traveled as he walked slowly. It wasn't that he didn't find Deidara attractive or that he didn't like his personality; he wanted Deidara, but he was a teacher and Deidara was a student. Sasori had just gotten his teaching license and he couldn't lose it. They didn't have much of an age difference, four years at most separated them. That was like a freshman dating a senior. Not so bad right? Deidara was legal too. He was eighteen and responsible for making his own decisions. If the blonde liked his teacher it was his own business, not the school board's.

Sasori's thoughts were cut off when he entered his room and found that the bathroom door was open, steam pouring into his bedroom. This wouldn't have gotten to the redhead as much if his shower curtains weren't clear. As it was, Sasori could see the color of the blonde's skin perfectly and an outline of what seemed to be a perfect body through the curtains that seemed to be mocking him. They dangled what he wanted the most at that moment in front of him. So close yet so far away.

He took a moment to look over the body he wished he could see more clearly. Just seeing this hazy image put indecent images in his mind. A few minutes later he made himself look away. Deidara would be finishing his shower soon if he was right. To his dismay, he was far too accurate in his estimating.

The water turned off and he could hear the curtain being pushed aside until it hit the wall. Sasori had to resist the urge to look back into the bathroom to see Deidara. His mind kept telling him that if he wasn't his student it wouldn't be so strange. To ignore the fact that he would have the blonde in class tomorrow. Sasori was successful in ignoring that part of his brain though. This was shown in his actions; throwing his dirty shirt into his hamper and opening one of his drawers to get a change of clothes. It seemed that the gods were against him in this battle though.

Deidara walked straight to him, standing too close for comfort next to Sasori, he smiled. "You have any pants I can use?"

Sasori glanced over to the blonde, eyes lingering on his body. His eyes wandered over Deidara's chest, noticing the large scar on the left side. A moment more and his eyes trailed down the other's body, taking in the sight of the other's wet body. One thing his eyes locked on for longer then they should have was the happy trail of blonde hair that ran further than he could see. Oh how he wanted to see what was at the end of that trail.

"Sasori?" Deidara asked innocently, bringing Sasori's attention back to his face. The blonde knew exactly what he was doing to the older man. He had figured out that Sasori was the type that over-thought everything; acted after thinking everything through. He had to make himself a bit more desirable.

Sasori looked down slightly to Deidara, trying to keep himself from staring again. He turned, now facing the blonde, and he reached forward lightly brushing his fingers along the scar on the other's chest. "What happened?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Deidara looked down at his chest where Sasori was touching him. "That?" He asked as he brought his own hand up to the other's paler one and pressed it against his chest, heart fluttering lightly when he felt the warmth on himself. "Dad shoved me through the glass door when I was younger." He finished as if it were an everyday occurrence to be shoved into a glass door or punched in the face.

Sasori frowned at Deidara's tone. "Nobody should be used to being treated like that." The redhead spoke as he stepped forward, closing the space between them as he brought his free arm around the blonde, bringing their bodies together, skin on skin.

Deidara shrugged and stepped away from Sasori, his hand still on Sasori's only a second more before letting go. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore." The blonde hopped up onto the redhead's dresser, his legs spread considerably and the towel slipping slightly. "Oops." He said with a small laugh as he reached down to cover himself better. His whole hip along with all but his upper, inner thigh was uncovered. He noticed that Sasori was having some difficulties keeping his eyes away from his lower regions.

Sasori's eyebrows knit together as he willed himself to keep his eyes off of the tempting blonde in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from looking in the mirror that was above his dresser, seeing all of the other's back and what the towel didn't cover. Sasori looked back up to Deidara's face, brows still knit together as he stopped himself from looking down at Deidara's thigh, hip or stomach… and chest for that matter. In an attempt to get away from the blonde Sasori changed the subject. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Hearing Sasori ask him that made him frown and roll his eyes. He'd had enough of this. Maybe hinting wasn't enough for the redhead. Deidara was willing to give the other another chance though. A very obvious chance. Very abruptly, Deidara grabbed hold of Sasori's shoulder, pulling him forward between the blonde's legs so he could wrap his legs around the redhead's waist. "Sasori, please stop thinking so much. I'm eighteen and graduation is in a week. Nobody at school will know unless you tell them."

From Sasori's point of view, Deidara was actually pleading for him to do this. "Why do you want me to do this so badly, Deidara?" He asked, finding it strangely easy to keep his face serious despite the fact that the towel had fallen limp between the blonde's legs, revealing what the happy trail led to.

Deidara's frown turned into a pout. "I like you, Sasori and from what I can see, you feel at least a little like I do. You're the only one out of all the people who has seen my father treat me like that that has stood up for me. Everybody else has turned away from it like it never happened. They all left me to be beaten by him." A single tear fell from the blonde's eye, showing just how much emotion was being put into his words. "If you don't love me in return, at least let me say thank you." With those final words from the blonde, he leaned up and kissed the other's collar bone lightly, but sensually. He ran his tongue over the skin, loving the taste, but loving even more the shiver that ran down the other's body.

Face softening when Deidara kissed him so tenderly, Sasori cupped the blonde's cheek and turned his face to look into the redhead's eyes. "Without your make-up and piercings on your face, you look…sweet." Sasori smiled a small, but meaningful smile before he leaned down to Deidara's lips, kissing them softly as he ran the hand that had cupped the blonde's cheek through the long beautiful, wet hair.

Both of the men had the same idea at the same time. The kiss became more and more passionate by the second and they filled each other's mouth with their special flavors that you could find nowhere else. Deidara was the first to let out a breathy moan as they separated for air. After one quick soft kiss to the blonde's lips Sasori moved to his neck, torturing the skin there with his tongue, teeth and lips. He loved the feel of Deidara's skin underneath his hands. The teen's skin was so smooth and soft, not what you would expect from such a rough looking person. After he was sure he had left a good sized hickey, Sasori moved his mouth again, licking over Deidara's collar bone as he lowered his head to kiss the large scar on the chest in front of him.

Deidara parted his lips, panting lightly because of the touches from his teacher were so gentle, but at the same time, strong. Deidara loved that Sasori didn't take him so soon. This would be the first time he would be on the bottom and he knew it would hurt if they went fast. He was glad Sasori cared enough to consider how he felt. The fact that they were going slow didn't affect either of them in a bad way. They were both loving this and if anything it was making it more exciting.

Sasori wanted to memorize as much of the blonde as he could. He touched along the beautifully muscled chest and the back that was sexy in as well as the front. He wanted to touch everything, kiss everywhere.

The redhead began kissing further down the blonde, pushing the other back just slightly to gain easier access to the gorgeous skin. Sasori definitely didn't show any signs of hesitation now. He was going for it and it didn't look like he was going to stop until they were both satisfied. It seemed to be high on Sasori's priority list to be doing so much for the blonde and nothing for himself yet.

Sasori moved the towel, fully revealing all of Deidara. He moved his eyes to look up to Deidara and smirked lightly as he still lowered his head. Deidara had only then realized what that smirk meant the other was going to do, but he hardly had enough time to open his mouth before he felt warmth surrounding him. "Ah! Sasori…" Came the breathy moans in Deidara's raspy voice. His back curved and his fingertips now pressed into the redhead's back, seeking something to hold on to so he could brace himself for what he knew would happen if Sasori kept making him feel so much pleasure at once.

His mouth massaged just the head of the blonde's arousal, his teeth grazing ever so softly along the sensitive skin and his tongue gently ran across the slit multiple times, each time bringing a new sound from the other's lips. Every sweet moan was loved and appreciated by Sasori and he wanted to hear so much more of that voice. At that moment, he slid Deidara's erection as far as he could into his mouth, already tasting the erotic flavor of Deidara. Just the taste in his mouth made him so much more aroused. Sasori rubbed his tongue up and down the shaft in his mouth, but didn't move his head at all. From his experience, it felt so much better if none of the heat was lost to the cool air.

Feeling the blonde's fingertips press even harder into his bare back and the hard shaft in his mouth quiver, Sasori knew it was almost time. He began swallowing around Deidara, something he knew to be the most pleasurable thing. He hoped it would be as pleasurable to Deidara as it had been to himself. The redhead was convinced that it was.

"Sasori… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna…" Those words were spaced out with so many gasps and pants that Sasori knew Deidara was boiling and he drove the tip of the blonde as far back as he could, trying his best to give the younger man the most pleasure he could. "Nng-ah!" Deidara's back arched, fingers pressed hard onto the other's skin, his head fell back, legs tensing and rising up slightly as he emptied himself into Sasori's mouth. All these movements were involuntary, all were his body reacting on it's own to the immense pleasure he was being given.

Only a moment after whole body tensed in the most exotic way, Deidara slumped back against the mirror, his sweat smudging it the glass, but he didn't pay attention to that. Neither did Sasori. The redhead wasn't about to let Deidara recover completely before continuing on with his actions. He smiled as he kissed the blonde, letting him taste what he was tasting. Strangely, the flavor was arousing to Deidara. Whether it was the fact that it reminded him even more of what had just happened or something else he didn't know, but whatever it was, it was good. Sasori backed away just enough to wrap his arms tightly around the blonde, picking him up easily and laying him down on the bed. He wasn't quite ready to lie down himself though. If he did he would only be annoyed by the fact that he would have to get up later.

Sasori didn't want to hurt Deidara. He wanted this to be pure pleasure for the blonde and for that he would have to do everything in his power to make things run smoothly. That meant taking all the extra time to prepare Deidara as well as he could. "Wait here for a second, Deidara. I'll be back in a second." He said sweetly into the blonde's ear. A moment of disappearance into the bathroom and Sasori came back out with a washcloth, a towel and a small tube of lubrication. He spotted the smile on Deidara's face and returned the gesture himself as he set the supplies down on the bed then removing his remaining clothes.

Slowly, the redhead laid down on top of the blonde, letting his own erection press firmly against Deidara's slowly growing one. He kissed Deidara again, reaching for the small tube and popping the cap off, throwing it aimlessly onto the ground to be picked up later. Backing away just enough to see all of Deidara's face, Sasori rubbed a generous amount of the slick substance over his fingers before setting the tube on one of the pillows, careful not to spill it. Still watching the blonde's face, he slid his hand between their bodies in search of Deidara's entrance. Upon finding the slightly puckered entrance Sasori smiled as he rubbed against it with one finger before sliding that finger into the other's body. He could tell Deidara was already liking this. He could feel the blonde growing harder with every movement of his finger. He slid the single digit in and out of the blonde before sliding in another finger. Deidara didn't seem to mind too much, he did tense, but once the movement was continued he forgot about the discomfort and the strange feeling and only felt the pleasure. The blonde's head fell to the side as he panted lightly, loving the scissoring motions Sasori was making with his fingers. Just that action prepared him enough to only enjoy the next finger. He began to roll his hips upward, telling Sasori that he was in desperate need of more. He felt that he would die if he didn't fell more of that wonderful sensation inside of him.

The redhead nodded and slowly removed his fingers from the other's body so he would cause the least amount of discomfort as possible. He reached for the tube again and was about to put more onto his hands so he could cover his arousal, he was stopped though. Deidara sat up, forcing Sasori to do the same, and he took the tube. "Let me do it." He said, his voice still as husky as ever. Everything about Deidara was so… beautiful. It was like a piece of everlasting art. Sasori nodded to the blonde as he poured a good amount of the liquid onto his hand, rubbing his hands together before reaching for his lover's erection. He took it into his hands and gently fisted the shaft as he brought his hands up and down to completely coat it, doing this would keep Sasori pleased as well as succeed in making the blonde hard again. He loved being able to touch Sasori like this. He knew that nobody else would touch him if they stayed together, that was what Deidara was planning. Now that he had a taste of the redhead there was no chance he would be gotten rid of.

A few more pumps from Deidara and groans from Sasori and the blonde took his hands away from what they had been massaging. He leaned forward, kissing his lover on the cheek and then whispering, "Okay, Sasori. I think we're ready now." He laid back down onto the bed, waiting for Sasori to make the next move, it was only a short moment until the redhead slid between the blonde's legs instead of straddling them.

This was it, Deidara's first time being the submissive partner in a relationship. He liked it too, not having to keep up that fake front that showed everybody that he was the toughest guy in school. He knew now that being on the bottom made him happier and he wanted to stay with Sasori.

He felt his knees being pushed up a little and he soon after felt something much, much larger than the three fingers that were inside him press against his entrance. Just the pressure on that spot made him so antsy for more. He couldn't stop himself from being so lusty for Sasori. A long, low moan escaped his throat as he felt the tip of the other's long, thick shaft entering him. It was a little strange though, only having the tip in felt so good, but it made him want more and more from the redhead. He wanted so much more that he was just going to take it. Deidara moved his hips down, engulfing more of Sasori in the process and making himself moan loudly.

Sasori noticed how eager Deidara was for this so he pushed himself the rest of the way into the tight cavern. He looked down at the blonde and the look of pure ecstasy made him so hot. He had promised though, he wouldn't let this hurt Deidara, he had to wait for the blonde to get used to the feeling. The question only grazed the top of Sasori's head before it left all thoughts, but he wondered, would Deidara be able to walk tomorrow? If he was good the blonde wouldn't be able to move and that would make the blonde have to stay with him longer.

"Move…" Deidara groaned slowly. He wanted more of that wonderful movement and that was just what he got. Sasori held the other's legs open wide, finding it so erotic to have Deidara in such a position. Having this image in front of himself made Sasori so much more horny. Slowly, he pulled in and out of Deidara. It was torturously slow, but Sasori wouldn't allow himself to go faster unless Deidara told him to. He was happy that he did too. "Sasori… go faster." He begged as he bucked his hips to try to feel more of a pounding instead of a sliding.

Sasori complied immediately with Deidara's request and began to thrust into the blonde with force, but still not to the point where he would send Deidara over the edge. Deidara got used to the new sensation quickly and bucked his hips up more, trying to get Sasori to go faster without him saying so. It worked. The redhead placed a sloppy kiss on Deidara's lips as he thrust as hard as he could into the blonde. Only once, just to see how he would handle the movement. Blonde hair was pressed against the bed as Deidara couldn't hold in a moan from the exceptionally hard thrust. He noticed one thing though. There was only one thrust and then no more. Why did the pleasure have to play the game of cat and mouse?

"Sasori, please, keep doing that." He begged again. Sasori did exactly what he was told and he began to thrust deep into the blonde who could only fist the sheets with one hand and fist his own erection with the other and try to find that release through the pumps of his arousal and the thrusts of his lover's into his body. He never knew this could feel so good, so amazing.

Sasori's thrusts began to gain speed and therefore, sending more and more pleasure through both his and his lover's bodies. He could feel his own release coming fast as heat pooled in his groin. The thrusts that had had rhythm were now only needy, pleasure seeking thrusts. Sasori couldn't even hope to keep them even or timed, all he could concentrate on was all the pleasure he was feeling and all the pleasure that Deidara seemed to be having. Watching the blonde touch himself as he was being bucked into sent Sasori over the edge and the feeling of Sasori coming inside of him made Deidara tense once again, coming all over himself and Sasori as the redhead groaned at the pulsing movement of the blonde's ass. It was as if the blonde was subconsciously trying to get as much seed out of the redhead as he could.

Sasori held himself up on his hands and knees, still buried deep inside the blonde, he slowly pulled out, again, trying to avoid the discomfort of pulling all the way out fast. Once he was out and had his breathing back to a pant instead of a heavy gasp he reached over for the washcloth so he could clean the two of them off before he fell asleep. It seemed as though Deidara had already become a victim to the sand man. Sasori couldn't help but lean down and kiss the other's soft cheek lightly. He looked like an angel when he slept.


End file.
